Another Divergent Fanfic
by Gwen4610
Summary: Here is another fanfiction of Tris in highschool. Ok so this story is not like the others you have read. or maybe it is. I guess you'll have to find out yourself. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning feeling like crap. My head hurt, my teeth hurt and I know I look like shit. Ugh! Time for school yay! Note the sarcasm. "Beatrice get out her please. We have school in only an hour and a half." My brother Caleb says trying to be polite until he gets what he wants from our parents, to get into the erudite speed program at school. This way he'll graduate a year early and get into the best school possible. Or at least that's what I think he keeps saying; when he opens his mouth I tend to leave the room. I quickly have a shower and try to do my hair without looking in the mirror. I can't wait for 8 a.m when I finally get my braces off! I've been waiting for this for 4 years! I always look super ugly with my stupid braces and fizzy hair. It's no wonder I have no friends. I'm just the dull girl with the fucking stupid braces, ugly frizzy hair, and these stupid grey blue eyes that are so dull! New Year of school and this year I get to finally choose my learning path, I want to go to Dauntless they are all about the things I care for but it would be selfish to leave abnegation.

I walk out of the hair salon feeling good about myself for the first time in years. I was always the weird little girl with no looks but now i have staight, layered blonde hair just below my shoulders and perfect shiny teeth lovely and straight. My eyes have a little sparkle in them that i never thought would be there. I cant wait to get to school! I get in my car, a black Bugatti Veyron and drive a little over legal over to my house to change. I put on a pair of Black high tops and black high waisted shorts with a red crop top that said "Fearless Bitch". i was feeling really good. I have only 20 minutes to get to school, knowing caleb he is already at school so i have to drive myself. I get in my car again but this time i turn the radio on and start sining along not caring whos listening. I pull up to school and everyone stares at my car, until i open my door and then they are all staring. .Me!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **I forgot to do this in my other chapter but I do not own Divergent or any of its characters those rights go towards The Lovely Veronica Roth.**_ _i also wanted to say that this is my first fanfic that i have posted on_ _ **this**_ _site and i would love the comments and reviews of what i could do better. Enjoy the story guys!_

I pull up to school and everyone stares at my car, until I open my door and then they are all staring. Right. At. Me!

I step out and i freeze people are staring at me! But the stares are different to the ones I got before, they aren't cruel they are filled with longing. The girls wish to look like me and the boys wish to be with me. I lock my car and start to walk to the office as I step in one of the teachers asked if I was new here. No I'm not fucking new I've been here for 3 years and she was my math teacher last year! I politely tell her no and continue walking shaking my head in disbelief. When I reach the desk I ask the lady if I could transfer faction system, she looks confused but hands me a sheet to fill out.

1\. What do you think is the most important character trait?

2\. What is your favourite colour?

3\. What was your previous faction?

4\. Making a split second decision would you choose to save a child, a Mother or yourself?

5\. What should the world focus on changing for the greater good?

That was the form. I thought it strange but I filled it in saying bravery, black, Abnegation, all of them and lastly I said they needed to focus on making people braver.

I handed the form back to the lady who looked more and more confused but gave me a smile and said "Welcome to dauntless, what do you want your name to be? Think carefully you only get to choose once."

"Bea-"I started to say but then stopped "Its Tris" new faction new beginning I thought as I followed the lady out of the office. The students continuing to stare at me, it's starting to creep me out. I pull my ear phones out and turn my music on as Tori shows me to my first class, she hands me a schedule as we stop at a door.

"Have fun Tris! I'll see you later you have art with me later."

"Bye and thank you!" I say to Tori. I breathe before entering the room, it's loud and chaotic but everything stops as I walk in. Someone wolf whistles and there are a few comments. I go to sit down but a girl pulls my arm and tells me to come and sit with her.

"Hi my names Christina but you can call me whatever you want! Anyways I was wondering if you're but then I realize that you're the abnegation girl with braces from last year. You look better without them! Did you do something to your hair? It looks better than before that's all. You know-"

"Chris, breathe" a girl with half her hair shaved off said "I'm Lynn by the way and as you may or may not have heard that is Christina. She gets a little excited, what's your name?"

"Tris" I say, the name rolling off my tongue easily. I'm beginning to wonder how long these girls have been friends for and im about to ask when the bell rings cutting off conversations and the teacher walks in smiling at us all.

"Alright everyone settle down we are going to have fun today! I'm coach Amar and I'm your gym teacher for this year. Any questions? No? Good let's get started, everyone follow me to the gym!"

We all walk to the gym rather loudly. When we get there Coach says we have to start with warm ups then its free time. We start out with laps around the gym, I start out slow getting a feel for running but soon I am leading the group. We do stretches next and I am by far the most flexible doing the splits and bridge.

"girl are you made of rubber or something?" Christina asks in wonder as I do a handstand into a bridge

"haha no but I have been doing gymnastics for years." I say, its true i have been doing gymnastics for 12 years since I was 4.

We finish up the warm ups and I get some mats together and start doing flips and round offs to pass the time. When I get bored I go and shoot some hoops with Chris laughing when she misses from the half court line

"wow Tris like you could do any better? I bet you 20 bucks you don't make it!"

"I accept your bet Little Chrissy!" I walk up to the halfway line and Lynn passes me a ball by now we have attracted a crowd. They are all on Chris' side saying there is no way I can make the shot.

I focus and it goes in nothing but net! Everyone just stares with open mouths, I smirk and say close your mouth or you'll catch flies. This causes an outburst everyone cheers and Chris and Lynn start shouting on how I have to join the basketball team and the cheer team too. I start to laugh and coach Amar comes over telling everyone to be quiet. He says

"Tris I'm going to do something I rarely do." Uh-uh I think "I'm going to beg you to join our girls basketball team, you would get on no worries" he says.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" I ask

"Of course take all the time you need. Just tell me before next Wednesday?" I laugh at his hopeful face and say that I'll think about it. The bell rings causing us to rush off to our next class Science 10. Yay! Note the sarcasm.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **I do not own divergento or any of its characters those rights go to Veronica Roth and her very creative skills.**_

Science was just as boring as last year, starting with a 20 minute of what Ms. Mathews expects of us. We were soo bored it was a relief to escape to art class after. Tori was my teacher so I had high hopes for the class.

"welcome students now I have a quick speech for you but if you are all quiet we can get through it in under 45 minutes possibly." Tori said all this with a very serious face and many of the kids looked ready to faint. I was trying not to laugh as she send me a wink but I couldn't hold it in. I started laughing and Tori couldn't help but join in.

"chill out kiddos we have only four rules in this class

1\. Have fun

2\. Be respectful

3\. Hand work in on time no excuses

4\. Never call me Miss. Wu

Now as this is your first class with me and I know how boring science with that –lady-" she looked like she had another word in mind for Ms. Mathews " I will allow you to have some fun. You have a double block with me so at the end of our long class I expect a drawing from each of you in pencil but you are free to draw what you like and you may talk to your friends"

Wow. Tori is awesome letting us do whatever we like. I go to sit with Chris and Lynn but stop when I see two other girls with them laughing.

"Tris come sit with us!" I smile and grab my stuff, I slide into an empty desk and immediately get introduced

"Tris this is Marlene and Shauna, guys this is the new wonder girl Tris! Hey by the way Tris can you draw?" Chris says in a rush. I can draw but not very well and that's what I tell Chris but I can tell she doesn't believe me. I start my drawing of flames within an eye and when Chris looks over she scoffs

"Okay Tris, I now know not to believe what you say, guys look at this Tris is not only athletic but is an artist too. Let me guess straight A's student?" I nod and blush she face palms and says she will never compete with me in anything. I laugh and continue drawing as the girls talk. Before I know it the bell is ringing and it's time for lunch. I lau to gh and then I wonder where I will sit but Christina and Lynn solve that problem for me by linking their arms on either side of me and walking me into the caf.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **I dont own divergent or any of it's characters they belong to Veronica Roth**_

 _Thank you soo much to xXsage-MinionXx for reviewing I will try and update as much as i can for aslong as i can! Enjoy the story guys!_

We walk into the caf and I was feeling strange. The stares still hadn't stopped, when I walked past a glass door I gasped. I finally got why they were staring, it was as if there was a total stranger staring back. I like this new girl, I thought, she can stay as long as she is brave. As we went to stand in line a boy called out to Chris

"Chris up here, come on!" he shouted, Chris and Lynn pulled me over to the boy with dark hair and light brown eyes with a cute smile

"Hi I'm will." He said

"I'm Tris. It's nice to meet you" I said as we got our food, I had an apple, ginger ale and a burger with fries. We went to sit down, Marlene, Shauna and two boys sat with us too. I looked at Lynn and raised my eyebrows in question.

"Tris that is Zeke and that one is Uriah" she said pointing to each of the boys but I still couldn't tell the difference they looked identical.

"Hey guys you should've seen Tris in gym! Clean shot straight net from half court, Amar was begging her to join the team! And she was in gymnastics for like her whole life-"

"Only twelve years Chris" I said cutting her short

"Yeahh, ONLY twelve years, and she can draw and she gets straight A's." Chris said in a very hurried rush as not to get interrupted again.

"That is very impressive Tris, you should join the team, Amar never begs unless they are really good." Zeke says to me with a smile, I see Shauna frown and I raise my eyebrows at Lynn

"Ohh yea, Zeke and Shauna are dating and Uriah and Marlene like each other but are too shy to say so it's kinda cute! OW! She just kicked me, Mar just kicked me!" we burst out laughing at her pained face.

It felt nice having friends but I wondered how long it would last for. It never had lasted before. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my sketch book and started to draw not really noticing anything until my book was pulled from my hand, it was Lynn.

"Chill out princess I'm just looking, WOW, you are talented lady I'll tell you that!"

"Thanks" I say a little quiet but that made everyone wonder what was in my book, Lynn raised her eyebrows asking a few questions with her expression and we had a silent argument that she ended up winning. She passed my book around as I was in shock of how well I could read Lynn and how well she could read me. My book landed back in front of me and I was getting a little worried about all the silence.

"Can someone please say something? I'm getting kinda freaked out here!" I asked the group and suddenly there was an explosion of compliments. Lynn and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was hilarious the expressions on her face. We all spent the rest of lunch getting to know each other, the group wanted to know about me and I wanted to know about them. The next thing I knew the bell was ringing, dragging us back to the reality of another 2 and a half hours of the torture known as school.

"Come on we still have a drawing to finish, See you guys later!" Chris said as we stood up and walked back to class.

When we were seated Tori surprised us by putting some music on, her excuse was that music motivates our minds and creates a steady work pace I just think she wanted us to shut up. Next thing I know I'm singing under my breathe and I hear Lynn yelling

"Jeez Tris is there anything you're not good at? God now you can sing too? Give us a break!" she was laughing by the end and soon the whole class was rolling on the floor and Tori asked for a demonstration of my singing skills and I tried to back out but the whole class started chanting so I went up to the desk and asked Tori to put on Don't Rain On My Parade

 _Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love,  
cause I'm a comer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole she bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
Hey, Mister Arnstein,  
Here I am!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a comer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!_

Everyone was cheering so loudly that the other teachers had come in and was listening to me sing, I was so embarrassed but it was nothing compared to when they asked me to sing at the next assembly. I could've screamed, I was happy but mortified. I said I would think about it and then I handed my drawing in and Tori was shocked. Luckily for me the bell rang and I raced off to Music.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **I dont own divergent or any of its characters sadly, those rights go to Veronica Roth.**_

 _Hey guys! Just wanted to say R.I.P to those that died in Paris tonight. I am so sorry to all the family's who have lost people and to those who are in Paris feeling scared. I hope this will cheer everyone up a little. Please leave a comment of what you want to happen in the story, I'll try my best to include it in the story!_

 _enjoy the story!_

Finally the day is over! Music and math were as quiet as I could have hoped for. I try to get to my car before Chris catches me but when I see Lynn I go over to speak with her.

"Hey Lynn I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house, we can do whatever?"

"Sure Tris, is it just us?

"Yep!"

"Sounds cool can you give me a ride, Chris drove me to school today? "

"Yea sure, no problem although, I tend to drive pretty fast just warning you." her face was priceless!

We reached my house pretty quick and the first thing I had done in the car, was warn Lynn about our house. She had laughed when I said you would be able to get lost in it, but now I think she believes me. We walked in and I asked Lynn if she wanted anything to eat and her answer was

"Pizza. Always pizza, no matter what. Oh and never ask Uri that question he will always demand cake. "

I laughed and put a pizza in the oven, it was just Lynn and I home. Caleb was at the library then going to his friend`s house for the night, Mom was in London working at a fashion show and Dad was...i actually don't know where Dad is. He and Mom sometimes disappear for weeks without telling us. I think the record stands at 3 months of no contact before walking in through the front door smiling and giving us gifts like they never left. When we were younger we had a nanny who looked after us but when Caleb turned 13 he refused to be around her any more. So she wasn't heard from again.

 _20 Minutes later_

 _So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight._

Lynn and I had started to have a battle and we were dancing and screaming the lyrics while leaping on the furniture in the living room. The music blasting around us!

 _You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

We collapsed on the couches laughing, we heard the door open but we were too lazy to get up and check who it was, if they wanted to see us they would follow the music.

''Beatrice is that you? You look so different! Who's this?'' it was my mom! She was finally home, but instead of being happy I was a little pissed. She called me Beatrice.

''Mom this is my friend Lynn, we were just having some fun. Come on Lynn lets check the pizza.''

''It's nice to meet you Miss...?''

''Oh please call me Natalie, and Beatrice ill go check your pizza for you.''

'' Your mom seems real nice 'Beatrice' '' she had an evil grin on her face and I could've screamed. I got up and walked over to Lynn who was smirking, I stood right next to her. And then I attacked her with a pillow. She was screaming with laughter and I just kept attacking her until she could barely breathe.

''What was that Lynn? What's my name?''

''I'm sorry Tris, but...BEATRICE!'' she lept up and ran into the kitchen with me right behind her

''HELP NATALIE HELP ME!'' she was screaming for my mom to come and help her. I was grinning as I approached her with a pillow, when I felt a thud on the back of my head and saw a pillow at my feet. My mom was pretending to look innocent as she cut up the pizza but when she caught Lynn's eye she burst out laughing. I feigned looking hurt and pouted. I went over to mom and tapped her nose

''This is your fault Ma'am, I put full blame on you!'' I quickly slid the pizza on a plate and left the room

''NOOOOO, TRISSS! BRING BACK THE PIZZA! PLEASE!''

''NEVER!'' I yelled back to Lynn, ''THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!''

I decided to embrace my inner child so I put on Barbie Rock'n Royals. Lynn joined me after 20 minutes with a pizza and a photo album. OH-NO I know that album

''MOOOOMMMM!WHYYYYYY?'' that album was of my baby pictures, the real embarrassing ones

She walked in looking innocent

''What did I do? I only made Lynn a pizza.'' She was trying hard to keep a straight face, but she failed and cracked up laughing Lynn joining her. I burrowed under a pile of pillows feeling defeated

'' You two are trouble together, it will never happen again. Having you together in the same house the only thing worse would be if Chris was here too.''

2 hours later Lynn left and my mom and I sat down to have dinner in front of the TV. We decided to watch Alice in Wonderland, the real awesome one with Johnny Depp. He is soo amazing in that movie! We ate sushi and talked through the boring parts. She told me to wait where I was and she brought back a bag. I looked inside and there was a new phone and a new laptop. She told me she had the same for caleb but as he wasn't home then she would just leave it in his room. I paused the movie,

''Mom how long are you staying for? Because you will need to know a few things. 1 I'm now known as Tris, 2 I'm now in dauntless and 3 you and dad are always away!''

''I'm sorry B-Tris but I'm only staying tonight, tomorrow I leave for Australia. I'll be doing 3 fashion shows there and it'll make us a lot of money hun. I'm really sorry!''she actually looked sorry for once about leaving.

''It's okay mom, how long are you going to be gone for?'' I was thinking only a couple of weeks

''4 months Tris'' holy crap I thought thats a while.

''Don't worry Hun we will send you presents for Christmas but I'll need you to tell Caleb for me.''

''okay mom, I'm going to go to bed now.'' I walked off without another word.

I went up to my room took a long Hot shower and climbed into bed and texted caleb

'Hey moms home. Got presents for you. Leaving again tomorrow ,not coming back for 4 months. Have a good night.'

'Shit okay Tris thanks see you tomorrow night maybe'

This is how most of our conversations go. I put some music on and fall asleep. Tomorrow is not going to be good with Lynn knowing my real name, Ugh stupid Mother!


	6. Authors note

Hey everyone

Sorry for not updating but school has been a little crazy. I am hoping to get some chapters up in the next couple of days but I need your help. I want to have your advice either in the reviews or private message. If I don't get any feedback then there will be no story. It could be as simple as the word Pansycake or Dauntless. Review please

Thanks and sorry

Gwen


	7. chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

 **I dont own divergent or any of its characterssadly. All rights go to Veronica Roth**

 _Thanks to those who have either reviewed or messaged me, i have a plan for the story now. The story may not go the way some people have hoped but too bad for them. lol enjoy this chapter, sorry its short._

 _Gwen_

When I wake up I am met by silence. There is no noise in the entire house. Then that sound screams through the house. My alarm clock. 5 am in the fucking morning. What kind of a person sets their alarm clock that early? Oh right I did. I decide that I may as well get up; I blast my music as I grab my clothes for the day. Blue jeans, Black top white shoes and a leather jacket. Perfection. I have a quick shower, straighten my hair and I slide the rail down the stairs.

I arrive at school with plenty of time to spare. I decide to head into Tori's class, I don't think she'll care if I'm a half hour early. When I walk in Tori nods at me over her cup of coffee, she must not be a morning person either. I slide into my seat and take out my sketchbook, put my music on and start to draw. I don't notice when people start to come into class I just keep drawing. I guess Lynn had been trying to talk to me but realized I wasn't listening so she snatched my book from under me. That got my attention real fast. Before she knew what was happening I had her pinned on the ground. She just looked at me with wide eyes

"thanks for my book Lynn, next time I suggest not taking it." I smirked as she slowly got up.

"Oh sure Beatrice, don't worry I won't take it from you again." She had an evil grin on her face. Oh no thought she didn't, but she did. Everyone knows my name now. UGH last time I let my mom talk to my friends ever again.

Time skip to lunch

"Hey Tris-" I look up from my food, Lynn was trying to talk

"yea?" I said no clue what she was going to say

"You going to the tryouts after school?" I give her a look waiting for more information "Cheer?!"

"Oh, I dunno. I wasn't planning on it-"

"- but you HAVE to Tris it's crucial you come. Its unthinkable if you don't-"

"Chris calm down, if you think I should then I will. But only if you both tryout too." I smirk at the look on Lynn's face. Its priceless.

"Bea-" she starts

"Hey who's up for a party this Friday?" Zeke interrupts seeing the look on my face. I mouth thanks to him and then the conversation turns into party talk. I stay quiet. I have never been to a party before.


	8. chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Divergent or any of it's characters All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

 _Hey guys I'm really sorry for not posting anything for a really long time but to be honest I completely forgot I had ever written any of this. Lmao . Anyways as it is spring break I'll be posting a few chapters Yay!_

 _Gwen_

Lunch frees me from her royal pain in my ass Ms Mathews. Science with her is pure torture! She was going on about the body systems and going into Erudite details. We are dauntless we don't care about the body systems! I have an hour of freedom before my French class starts, I enjoy French it is a very relaxing language, soft and sweet but very rapid. My mom took me to France when I was young because I had issues with mine and Caleb's nanny. So I am pretty much fluent in French after my stays there.

Zeke slides in beside me and Shauna gives me that look she saves for girls who get too close to her precious Zekey. It's pretty pathetic of her; if she has to guard her boyfriend like that then she must not be very secure in their relationship. Hmm...

Lynn slides in and has a huge smile on her face; she must have seen the lists for cheer team. I wonder if I made it? Hmm it looks like I'm about to find out though.

"Tris OMYGOD guess who made it onto the cheer team?! No time for guessing! You and I both made the team! Yay us!" Lynn says without breathing the smile still on her face.

"How about Chrissie?" I ask while taking a bite of my salad.

"Yea that's the bad part she didn't make it so she might be a bit resentful..." she looks upset for Chrissie the smile finally wore off. Chris may hate us for making the team but at least she has basketball to try out for. Chris comes over but she doesn't look that upset. I know she has seen the lists from the look in her eyes. I look towards Zeke trying to get him to make some conversation, he takes the hint and everyone starts to talk about the party start to notice i am tuning them out and Lynn has that look on her face... Uh-oh

"Bea? whats wrong? scared of a big kid party?" she has a smirk on her face, She called me BEA! ugh she'll pay for that

"Not at all le-le, quite the opposite." i grin at her shocked face

"Le-le? seriously? you suck Bea!"

"Haha Sorry-not-sorry Le-le" everyone looks either confused at our conversation or they are laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Divergent or any of its characters all rights go to Veronica Roth**

As we are having our lunch the topic changes from mine and Le-le's conversation to Zeke's party. Looks like I have no choice but to attend. Oh Joy! Note the sarcasm people. Zeke tells us that only the gang and their partners are invited so it will be a quiet party. That's good for me at least. For my first party I was worried it would be like the dauntless parties we were always hearing about but were never invited to. I start to plan what I'm going to wear. Knowing the gang we will most likely be playing Candor or Dauntless so I decide on a layered outfit that still make me look good.

As I sit there thinking i realize that everyone is looking at me. I blush and look at Lynn she rolls her eyes

"Bea we were asking you if you were coming to the party?" she tells me

"No i'm not coming. Sorry guys i have to wash my hair that night." I crack up laughing at the looks on their faces " Omfg of course i'm coming guys. You shouldve seen your faces!"

Luckily I am saved by the bell and i rush off to my next class. French. This class is going to be a breeze.

As I walk into french i pull my earbuds out to listen to my music, this class is definately going to bore me. The teacher comes in as the second bell rings and she locks the door. She asks if anyone can speak any french. I am the only one who raise my hand.

"Excellent would you like to introduce yourself in french?" she asks me. No i would not i think but i stand up anyways

"Salut, mon nom est le tris. Je suis 16 et ma couleur préférée est le noir. Je parle français depuis que je suis quatre donc je suis assez bon dans ce maintenant." As I finish i look over at Lynn who's sitting there mouth wide open. I must have done my rapid french this time. The french teacher looks very impressed and questions me in french for basically the whole lesson. There are worse ways to spend a class than speaking french.

As we walk out of French I slip my earbuds in and turn my music up loud. I turn from my locker and walk straight into someone. Oh great. I pull my earbuds out about to apologize but then I see his face and the words never make it out of my mouth. Holy crap he was hot. He had the most stunning eyes and gorgeous dark hair.

"Hi my name's Eric nice bumping into you" he laughs a deep laugh i immediately fall in love with

"I'm Tris" is all i manage to say. What the hell is wrong with me? i've never felt this way before, not being able to think or talk. Barely even able to breathe.

"So Tris are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Oh crap, he's asking me out?!

" Oh umm i'm going to a party" he looks sad "Do you wanna come with?" He smiles and his eyes sparkle.

"I'd love to"

We only have a few minutes before class so we exchange numbers quickly and head off in our seperate ways.

 _Ok so please leave a review guys, I really want to know what you are thinking about all of this._

 _Thanks_

 _Gwen_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ok so I want to do some more chapters but I'm not so sure if people are actually liking the story or not. Please either review or Pm me because i am kinda worried. Lol. I sound so needy Lmao! I still want some story ideas too and incase you missed the last chapter for some crazy reason this story is not a FourTris it is an EricTris!_**

 ** _sorry if this disapoints people but let me know what you think of it_**

 ** _Thanks_**

 ** _Gwen_**

 ** _P.S_**

 ** _I'm thinking of starting a Harry Potter Next Gen story too_**


	11. Chapter 11

Wow. Thanks for the reviews guys! I really want to know if I should keep it EricTris or if you want it Fourtris? I have a few ideas in mind but the next people who review will be the deciding factor lol. Ok so school is about to end meaning I will be able to update alot soon!YAY ok I hate authors notes so lets just skip the rest...

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH**

I walk up to Zeke's house in jeans and layered shirts. Lynn was helping me to get ready, Chris was trying to get me to wear heels and a dress like her but Le-le knows more about dauntless parties than 'chrissy' does. I think I trust her judgment more. I quickly send Eric a text

hey just walking into Zeke's house now- me

I'll be there in 20, whats the address? – Eric

68 Dauntless Ave – me

J - Eric

I smile and put my phone back in my pocket, Lynn seems to have noticed my small smile though. I didn't tell anyone but Lynn about Eric coming. I hope its not a problem. Ehh who cares? We walk through the door and music hits us. Almost like a solid wall. I follow Lynn through the house til we get to the kitchen. She jsut walks straight to the fridge and pulls out 2 drinks. She hands me one, I slowly open it without looking at the label. I want to be surprised. I relax at the familiar taste of cola. I thought for a minute it might have been an alcoholic drink but there was no need to worry. It's not like Lynn would do any thing to put me in any kind of danger. RIGHT? Ehh, who knows I tell myself. I feel hands go over my eyes and someone whispers in my ear

"guess who?" I turn around with a smile on my face

"Hey Eric!" I want to give him a hug but I don't want to make him feel awkward so I just bumb my shoulder with his

"wanna drink?" I ask him

"Ahh yea sure" I go to the fridge to grab him a drink

We just stand in the kitchen talking for what seems like forever or maybe only 20 minutes. Lynn comes through the door and states that we are going to play a game. She gives me a knowing look and disappears

"Common let's go play" Eric grabs my hand and pulls me through to the living room. I can feel my face growing red and I try to calm myself down. What is it about Eric that makes me feel this way? When he grabbed my hand there was a shock. Literally. I could feel it and now all I can feel is how smooth his hands are. Not smooth like mine but for a guy...i snap back into reality as we all sit in a circle. Eric has dropped my hand, we all sit looking at zeke.

"Ok guys what do we want to play?" a thousand replies are shouted all at once

"ahaha ok Candor Or Dauntless wins" he looks at me and grins evily

"C or D trissy?" Oh-no I can tell already that this will be bad either way

"Dauntless. Bring it on Zekey!"

"7 minutes in heaven with..." he scans the room and settles on Eric beside me "Eric"

Eric reaches for my hand and pulls me up.

We walk to the closest bedroom...

 **Sorry it's short but ya know...ahaha**

 **tell me what you think**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own divergent or any of its characters. All rights to Veronica Roth.**_

 _ **Hey Guys**_

 _ **im so sorry for not updating. Believe it or not i forgot i had written this but now here's an update!**_

 _ **Thanks to Percybeth9394, Gummienummie, Rose1112, A slytherin in the making, Peanut 13, That guest ( literally no name ), and xXsage-minionXx for their reviews and thanks to all those who messaged me. I hope to continue with this story. unless i forget again :P Haha. My inbox is open anytime for feedback or requests**_

 _ **-Gwen**_

We walk back to the party when they knock on the door. We get a few looks but i`m way past caring what people think of me. That was the old Tris who cared. Not this one. We sit closer than we did before as we continue the game. The questions asked reveal so much about my friends. things i really didn't need to know. Eric has yet to let go of my hand and he started to rub his thumb in circles on the back of my hand. I don't know what time they decided we needed some music but Uriah put eminem on and when my favourite song came on i just couldn't hold back.

'There she goes shaking that ass on the floor  
Bumpin' and grindin' that pole  
The way she's grindin' that pole  
I think I'm losing control

Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunked, get fucked up  
Hit the strip club don't forget ones get your dick rubbed  
Get fucked, get sucked, get wasted, shit faceted  
Pasted, blasted, puke drink up, get a new drink  
Hit the bathroom sink, throw up  
Wipe your shoe clean, got a routine  
Knowing still got a few chunks on your shoestring  
Showing I was dehydrated till the beat vibrated  
I was revibed as soon as this Bitch gyrated  
And hips and licked them lips and that was it  
I had to get Nate Dogg here to sing some shit

Two to the one from the one to the three  
I like good pussy and I like good trees  
Smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe  
And I get more ass than a toilet seat  
Three to the one from the one to the three  
I met a bad bitch last night in the D  
Let me tell you how I made her leave with me  
Conversation and Hennessy  
I've been to the motherfucking mountain top  
Heard motherfuckers talk, seen 'em drop  
If I ain't got a weapon I'ma pick up a rock  
And when I bust yo ass I'm gonna continue to rock  
Get your ass off the wall with your two left feet  
It's real easy just follow the beat  
Don't let that fine girl pass you by  
Look real close cause strobe lights lie

We 'bout to have a party (turn the music up)  
Let's get it started (Go 'head shake your butt)  
I'm looking for a girl with a body and a sexy strut  
Wanna get it popping baby step right up  
Some girls they act retarded  
Some girls are 'bout it 'bout it  
I'm looking for a girl that will do whatever the fuck  
I say every day she be giving it up

Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Oh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me

I'm a menace, a dentist, an oral hygienist  
Open your mouth for about four or five minutes  
Take a little bit of this fluoride rinse  
Swish but don't spit it, swallow when I finish  
Yeah me and Nate d-o double g  
Looking for a couple bitches with some double d's  
Pop a little champagne and a couple E's  
Slip it in her bubbly, we finna finna have a party

Have a party (turn the music up)  
Let's get it started (Go 'head shake your butt)  
I'm looking for a girl I can fuck in my hummer truck  
Apple Bottom jeans and a big Ol' butt  
Some girls they act retarded  
Some girls are 'bout it 'bout it  
I want a bitch that sit at the crib with no panties on  
Knows that she can but she won't say no  
Now look at this lady all in front of me, sexy as can be  
Tonight I want a slut, would you be mine?  
Heard you was freaky from a friend of mine

Now I hope you don't get mad at me  
But I told Nate you was a freak  
He said he wants a slut, hope you don't mind  
I told him how you like it from behind

Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
C'mon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Oh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
C'mon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
We 'bout to have a party (turn the music up)  
Let's get it started (go ahead shake your butt)  
I'm looking for a girl with a body and a sexy strut  
Wanna get it poppin' baby step right up  
Some girls they act retarded  
Some girls are 'bout it 'bout it  
I'm looking for a girl that will do whatever the fuck  
I say every day she be giving it up

There she goes, shaking that ass on the floor  
Bumpin and grinding that pole  
The way she's grinding that pole  
I think I'm losing control'

when it's my turn I give Lynn an evil look and she starts to look scared

"Le-le Candor or Dauntless?" she thinks for a moment knowing whatever I have in store for her will be bad.

"Dauntless" she winces when she says it as though she knows it`s going to bite her in the ass.

Eric whispers in my ear and I start to laugh. It`s just perfect.

"Le-le call your sister and tell her you`re pregnant. Oh and you can`t tell her it`s a prank for a half hour afterwards." All the colour in her face whitens.

"hey sis- no uhm i`ve got some news for you- no it`s not like that- can you shut up for a second so I can tell you?- Yes. Thanks. Listen it`s not something you`re gonna like. I`ve uh gotten into a bit of trouble.-No. It`s not another fight. It`s more that you`re going to be an auntie!- Sis- No- Well no it wasn`t – "

We were all trying so hard to not laugh. We could all hear her sister screaming at her from the other side of the phone. She definitely had some explaining to do. 25 more minutes before she could say it was all a prank. This is turning out to be an amazing night.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys_

 _so sorry this is late but here it is as always let me know how you guys are liking the story either by reviewing or messaging me. always open for suggestions :)_

 _Gwen_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own divergent or any of its characters all rights go to the amazing Veronica Roth_**

Why was school ever invented? I mean, Ok sure we need to get smart and shit but still! Couldn't they make it like optional or something? These thoughts and more run through my head as I get ready for school on Monday. 6 am is wayyy to early to be waking up everyday. Don't they say we're supposed to get like 9 hours of sleep or something? How are we supposed to get enough sleep, study, eat, have a social life and still remain human? It's simply not possible.

I grab my bag and swing out the door into my car before Caleb can ask for a ride. His is in the shop and I really don't feel like a lecture on studying this early in the morning. On my way to school I drive past a Starbucks and decide to get a drink. I mean why not be that white girl who shows up with Starbucks right? It may just save my life in class later if I get some caffeine in my system. As I get out of my car I decide to grab Lynn a coffee too, she'll need it she's such a bitch in the mornings. While I wait for my order my thoughts float back to the party we had

*Flashback*

 _"_ _TRISSY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH SHIT I'M GOING TO BE IN BECAUSE OF THAT?!" Lynn screeched._

 _"_ _Can't kill me if you can't catch me Lee-Lee!" I say as I get up and run through the front door, I have 30 seconds before the sprinklers go on. I just need to make sure that she's following me and that I can get off the lawn in time. 3 – 2 – 1_

 _"_ _BEATRICE PRIOR I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!" she would be scary if she wasn't soaking wet. I burst out laughing at the sight of her and make my way back inside as she mutters death threats under her breath. When I get back to the circle Eric reaches for my hand and I smile at him before leaning against his shoulder. A couple minutes later he wraps his arm around me pulling me even closer..._

 _*Flashback over*_

Just thinking of that night makes me smile. Unfortunately two things happened that night that were rather unpleasant. The first was Christina cornering me asking why I'm so fun with Lynn but shut her out, that she was the one who I should be having fun with instead of Lynn because she thought we were supposed to be friends. Honestly at this point I don't remember what I told. Something along the lines of 'screw you. Stop being a pathetic jealous bitch'. The second event was that weird kid 'four' coming up to me when I was getting a soda out of the fridge and saying how he liked me and thought we should be together and that he was so much better than Eric because and I quote " Who would want him when you could have all this and so much more?" he did that creep-o voice and smile thing that makes you wanna call the cops and have him arrested. Still makes me shiver when I think about it. Ugh.

I get back in my car with the coffees and turn the radio up trying to block out those unwanted thoughts. As I pull into a spot in the parking lot I get a text from Lynn

'Tris I'm inside at your locker hurry the fuck up'

'Stay there ill bring in the coffees' I shoot back before getting out. From the corner of my eye I can see Four talking to Zeke. I can sorta see why they'd be friends. Both try to hard with girls to be sexy but end up looking dumb. I'm just lucky I don't have class with either of them I think as I walk into the front hall. Let the school day begin...


End file.
